


Lesson Learned

by SunflowerWoman



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Complete, Desire, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Studying, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerWoman/pseuds/SunflowerWoman
Summary: “Give me a command.”It was simple, a short phrase, easy enough to understand. But he didn’t realize the fire he was playing with, or perhaps he wanted to see if he could tame it. “If you give me a command, those side effects will go away. You can’t stop thinking about me, right?” He smiled, seemingly pleased that someone was smitten with him. “So give me a command and it’ll all go away, just like you need it to.”Did you want it to end? Sure, a good night’s sleep would have been nice, but would you feel empty once this was all over? Relieved? Lonely? No matter the consequences, there was only one thing you wanted, one command already formed in your mind. It was already too late by the time the words left Mammon’s lips. You only had one request.Your lips moved before you could think to stop them. Never in a million years would you say this to someone, anyone, who you weren’t on familiar terms with. Who you weren’t comfortable with. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and your body ached for him. It ached in a way that left you feeling empty even as you dreamed of him filling you to the core.“Fuck me.”
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 212





	Lesson Learned

His hands gripped the book so tightly that he left marks across the pages, one large indent for each of his fingers. 

A vein in your neck throbbed painfully as the memory of his hands clutching your thighs seared to the forefront of your mind, those same fingers disfiguring the textbook the ones that marred your smooth skin just last night. Despite the heat you felt coursing through your body, you shivered. 

The dreams were getting worse. They began just a few weeks ago, and at first you shrugged them off as normal. _Typical_ , since you had gone a while without sex. But something about them felt different from the average sex dream; something more… intense. The scorching desire you felt between your thighs lingered when you awoke each morning, and you were late to class more than once this week since you just _had_ to relieve the itch. It was almost painful. 

A finger snap at the tip of your nose caught your attention and you jumped, dropping your own textbook to the floor. 

A sigh filled the air. “Man, if I knew you’d be a dud tutor, I would have asked _anyone_ else. I thought you were good at this stuff.” 

You watched as the hand you had been staring at brushed a shock of white hair out of the demon’s eyes. They were watching you, those eyes, and the cool blue depths helped soothe the flush threatening to spread up your neck. 

“Sorry,” you said quickly, hoping to get a grip on yourself. “I’ve been having trouble sleeping.” 

Mammon tapped the eraser side of a wooden pencil to his lips, and you decidedly looked anywhere but there. “Can’t sleep, huh? Well that’s easy. Start counting grim. Picture ‘em falling into a nice big pile of coins, or maybe even on a poker table. Yeah, that’s what usually does it for me.” He grinned and leaned back on the two far legs of his chair. “But now’s not the time for sleep. I seriously need your help, and this time it’s for real!”

He had been begging you to tutor him for a week now, and you kept resisting. Part of you knew that he was only asking since his brothers would be torturous in their methods and you, being the human, would probably be more gentle. Besides, it was known that despite your human status, you were getting A’s in all your classes. Your report card stuck to the fridge made it well known in the House of Lamentation. 

You would have been embarrassed if Satan’s report card wasn’t right there next to yours. 

But those dreams were keeping you awake, drenching you in a layer of sweat and the only word on your lips when you teased out an orgasm on your own was none other than the name of the one demon plaguing your existence, day in and day out. 

“Mammon,” you breathed, leaning over to pick up your fallen text. “It’s a little late to study. The test is tomorrow.” You were hoping he would take this as a sign of defeat and leave you alone so you could get as far away from him as possible.

No such luck.

“That’s why I’ve been asking you for days now! C’mon, help me out! I’ll owe you one!”

You swallowed, the thought of Mammon owing you a favor turning in your mind. You couldn’t ask him to do… _that_ , could you? Another image of Mammon, this time with his fingers buried in your sex and his teeth scraping across your neck came to mind and you shoved that as far down as it could go. A second shiver coursed down your spine and you shook your head to try and clear your thoughts. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” You cracked open your textbook and turned to the right chapter, the one you had been instructing Mammon to read. “Look, it’s not that hard. All literature is a story. Even the ones down here in your world. You just have to look at the characters, figure out what motivates them, what drives them, and then their actions will make more sense.”

Mammon plopped his chair down with a thud and leaned closer to you. Just the smell of him was enough to make your thighs clench. 

“What do you desire?” he murmured softly.

You. Couldn’t. Breathe. Your eyes darted to his face, but he was leaned over his text and you couldn’t see anything other than his stupid white hair. You opened and closed your mouth repeatedly, like an unblinking fish caught on a hook. 

Silence permeated the air for a moment before Mammon loudly tapped his pencil on the open page. “Well why didn’t you say so! That’s easy! Desire! Everyone’s got desire! I’ve got desires, _you’ve_ got desires even though you’re just a human--”

You exhaled a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. He was talking about _the characters_ , of course. You felt like such a dumbass and tried to recover. “Yes!” you cried, wincing at how your voice echoed in the empty expanse of the room. ‘Yes,” you repeated. “Yes, you’ve got to figure out their desires, then it’s easy.” 

Mammon nodded, a smirk on his lips once more. “Yeah, I know all about humans and their desires. Demons, too. All you’ve gotta do is tap into those and they’ll do _anything_ you want. You can mold ‘em like putty in your hands.” He paused and stretched his arms over his head. “Man, so that’s all I have to do? Piece of cake.”

He went back to reading what you fondly referred to as “the demon version of _Pride and Prejudice_ ” and you could breathe normally again. Although you were now studying in the Devildom as part of their exchange program, in truth, their curricular skills were similar to the ones back home. Reading, writing, comprehension and analysis, communication, among other things. It was easy enough for you to transfer your skill set to a different medium, so you fell into step at RAD without much trouble. The main growing pains came from culture shock; which demons weren’t going to eat you, which food wouldn’t destroy your intestinal tract, and which of the brothers could you trust the most to get you through the year unscathed. 

Or, the other exchange students seemed promising if the brothers fell flat. But since you were living in the demons’ dormitory, you hardly saw the other exchange students except during study hall or classes. It made it hard to get to know anyone outside the House of Lamentation. How were you supposed to intermingle the three species if you were kept apart from everyone? What was the point in that?

As you took a blissful break from impure thoughts, time ticked slowly by and Mammon finished the chapter. He tossed the book to the side and flipped open your notes to skim through them, his fingertip darting across the page as he scanned its contents. He was sitting across from you at the small study table. The room, an average size but bare walled, served as one of many study rooms within the RAD library. A lone window, taking up most of the expanse of the door, hinted at an outside world. Demons passed every so often, their shadows dimming the light from outside just enough for you to notice before they moved on. Sometimes people peeked inside, trying to gauge the room’s occupancy, but upon seeing Mammon they quickly fled.

Something about wanting to avoid any trouble with Lucifer, no doubt, or perhaps they owed Mammon money. You almost laughed at the thought. 

“What’s funny?”

You hadn’t realized he had been watching you. Goosebumps rose on your arms as yet another memory surfaced, but you smashed it before it could properly corrupt your thoughts. “Nothing,” you replied easily, leaning across the table to peer at your notes. He was on the last page. “Ah, you’re at the end.” You pulled the notes from beneath his fingers and scanned the document from top to bottom. “This part is my favorite. She finally realizes that he’s been the one all along, you know? Always helping her, guiding her, even when she didn’t deserve it. Even when she was wrong. He did it all for her. Amazing how much love can make us do.”

“Desire,” Mammon piped up, looking smugly satisfied as he stretched his arms across the back of his chair. “You mean desire. He desired her, so he did everything he could to have her. In the end, it worked out and he got to keep her. They worked together for centuries after that.” 

The demon version of the tale was more about servitude than marriage, but you rewrote that part in your head to make yourself feel better. “Of course,” you confirmed, making Mammon puff up even more. “And then she realized how much she wanted him and couldn’t deny it any more.” 

He nodded, his hair falling in his eyes once more. He didn’t brush it away this time, and he tilted his head back to watch you beneath his bangs. “Maybe you’re not so bad after all. For a human.” 

Your face grew hot again even though you knew he was just talking about _tutoring_ , and you watched his adam’s apple shift as he swallowed. 

You couldn’t help it. Your mind just went there. From his perch in the chair, he looked like a king atop his throne, satisfaction rippling across his face, his muscles tightening as he noticed your gaze, licking his lips so that you followed his tongue, that same tongue you craved against your--

“You’re doing it again.”

The pure defeat in Mammon’s voice cut you to the bone and halted where your mind was going. 

“Sometimes when you look at me, it’s like you don’t really see me,” he murmured, maintaining his dominant posture in the chair despite the crack in his voice. “It’s like you just… think I’m a piece of meat.”

He looked away then, following the tap of his nails on the table with his eyes. “I’m used to that from the others, y’know? They all look at me like I’m nothing. Like I’m just the greedy scumbag they think I am.” He glanced your way then, his eyes a deep midnight blue that pierced your chest and froze the blood in your veins. “Your look might be different in nature, but it’s all the same. In the end, you’re just like them.”

Before you could fumble for a coherent reply, he continued. “But at least I know you can’t help it.”

You blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. “What?”

Mammon raised an eyebrow. “You mean you don’t know?” A glimmer returned to his eyes and he peered down at you with renewed interest. “Well, well, well… Looks like the tutor becomes the tutored.”

You would have laughed and corrected the word _tutee_ if you weren’t so focused on what he was about to say. “What do you mean, Mammon? What do you know?”

The smug look returned, and he seemed immensely satisfied with his wealth of knowledge. “Yeah, it’s part of being in a pact. If you don’t give commands often enough, there are side effects. Seriously, no one told you?” His smirk grew wider, a fanged tooth sneaking out over his lower lip. You shook your head no and unconsciously licked your lips.

“Yeah, that.” He gestured to your mouth and your face grew hot. “You keep doing that. It’s written all over your body. In your face,” he gazed at your face, only for it to grow hotter, “your hands,” his eyes filled with mirth as you clenched your skirt in your fist, “and your legs.” 

You sucked in your bottom lip and bit it hard. 

“You’ve been flashing me off and on all night. I don’t think you’ve noticed.”

Now you were _really_ embarrassed. You hurriedly pressed your thighs together, but the pressure only heightened your already-sensitive nerves. Under Mammon’s gaze, you felt your entire body squirming, like it was getting what it wanted but didn’t know what to do with it. Heat continued to spread from your face down your chest to the apex between your legs. 

“I can _smell_ you, human.”

_Kill me now. Please. Someone smite me where I stand._

Mammon barked out a laugh, loud and quick, and leaned across the table towards you. You flinched and pressed back into your chair, unable to move any further since you were pressed against the wall. But you still tried, the wolfish grin on Mammon’s face alarming.

“It’s OK - really. I know you can’t help it. So let’s just get this over with.”

He leaned forward even more, now bent over the table towards you. A smile played on his lips as his breath teased your face. If it was possible, you grew even hotter, now feeling like you were boiling alive from the inside.

“Give me a command.”

It was simple, a short phrase, easy enough to understand. But he didn’t realize the fire he was playing with, or perhaps he wanted to see if he could tame it. “If you give me a command, those side effects will go away. You can’t stop thinking about me, right?” He smiled, seemingly pleased that someone was smitten with him. “So give me a command and it’ll all go away, just like you need it to.”

Did you want it to end? Sure, a good night’s sleep would have been nice, but would you feel empty once this was all over? Relieved? Lonely? No matter the consequences, there was only one thing you wanted, one command already formed in your mind. It was already too late by the time the words left Mammon’s lips. You only had one request.

Your lips moved before you could think to stop them. Never in a million years would you say this to someone, _anyone_ , who you weren’t on familiar terms with. Who you weren’t _comfortable_ with. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and your body ached for him. It ached in a way that left you feeling empty even as you dreamed of him filling you to the core. 

_“Fuck me.”_

It came out more as a plea, a desperate cry that you were ashamed of. But if it worked… you weren’t sure you’d care.

He looked taken aback, like he had said something he regretted. But then he gained confidence as he moved, sliding across the top of the table like he had done it a million times, reaching down to hoist you up with him. He lay you down gently, knocking all of your books and papers to the ground, before he began undoing his clothes, first by loosening his tie, then by undoing the buttons of his green shirt with agonizing slowness. His eyes never left yours.

“If that’s your order,” he exhaled, as though he was the one holding his breath instead of you.

Seeing him on his knees above you was enough to start a frenzy, and you began panting as your body radiated an unnatural heat. It was unbearable. You began clawing at your clothes to _get them off_ when he stopped undoing his shirt to help you with yours. “Impatient,” he clicked, but when he felt how high your body temperature was, he cursed lowly. “It’s not healthy for humans in a pact to go this long without giving a command. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t- know-” you choked out, relieved as he tore your shirt from your body. You leaned up so that he could pull it away from you, and the smooth wood against your back was god-sent. You shivered again, this time in anticipation. Mammon’s eyes never left your face as he shrugged off his jacket and shirt and began undoing his belt. You felt sweat bead at your lower back and a whine snared in your throat. You wrapped your legs around his thighs and pulled him closer, rubbing your sex agaist his thigh. 

He cursed again, this time his face growing red. “I-I’ve never done this before! Not as a command. Not like this. Just so you know! Dammit.” Running a hand through his hair, he looked away from you in what could have been embarrassment. “This isn’t how I wanted to do this.” 

The only sane part of you left tucked that nugget away for later dissection. But for now, you _needed_ his touch. “Mammon,” you moaned, reaching up to grab the back of his neck. “Come here.” You pulled him on top of you, or he fell into you, you weren’t quite sure. But as he helped you lean back down on the table, one hand guiding your shoulder, the other at your lower back, you felt a degree cooler and calmer, a clarity now surfacing in your mind.

 _Giving commands really does work._

Rather than test out the command theory, however, you concentrated on the feel of Mammon’s body beneath your hands. _Finally._ With one hand pressed to the nape of his neck to hold him in place, you traced the other across his abdomen, sinking down to the waistline of his pants. 

A sound caught in Mammon’s throat and you paused to look at his face. Before you could latch onto his thoughts, his lips crashed into yours, and you lost all sense of self. You pulled at every inch of skin you could touch, trying to merge your bodies through gravity alone. He chuckled into your skin, nipping at your neck and sending a tingle to your toes. “Greedy, aren’t we?”

“ _Yes,_ ” you hissed, shoving your hands beneath the waistline of his jeans. But your descent was impeded by his belt and you huffed in annoyance. Hastily, you undid the catch and tugged them off, all of his clothes, and he sprang free instantly. As you caught sight of his hardened dick, you practically melted. You’d been dreaming of this moment. _Literally._

“I’ve been waiting,” you panted, drawing his hips to yours by pulling at his ass with your calf wrapped around his waist. “So long for this. For _you_.” As you forced his cock against your heat, your back arched and you bucked against him.

“Me too,” you heard Mammon groan out, before he was kissing you again, fiercely, like you were all the oxygen left in the world. He wrapped one hand in your hair and kept one at your hip, pressing you firmly against him. Every time he thrust against you, he scraped his teeth against your lips, drawing out a moan from your chest. He breathed heavily, allowing his hand to drift from your waist to your skirt, pulling it up even higher away from your sex. “God, you smell so good,” he growled, trailing kisses across your skin. He latched onto a sensitive spot in the crook of your neck right as his fingertips ghosted over your panties, already drenched from your arousal.

 _”Fuck, [MC].”_ He toyed with your slit through the fabric for a moment before your insistent whining convinced him to stop playing games and get on with the fucking. By now he was panting just the same as you, and you wondered if it had anything to do with your pact. Before you could ask aloud, Mammon tore your panties from your body and exposed you completely. The air was cool but you didn’t care; you were _so close_ to everything you had dreamed of, _so close_ to what surely would be the best orgasm of your life. 

As he rocked against you, sliding his cock against your entrance just enough to coat himself in your arousal, he shuddered and gripped your hair so tightly that you saw white. You half-whimpered, half-moaned, and you heard him breathe an apology in your ear. “You just feel so goddamned good,” he muttered, sucking on your earlobe. 

You pressed your legs tighter around his waist and forced the tip inside you, both of you moaning loudly enough to garner the attention of any passerby. But neither of you cared the slightest bit. _”Please,_ you begged, trying to pull him in farther to no avail. “Mammon, I need you. Fuck me. _Now._ ” 

He smiled, and this time you could see it since he held himself up on his forearm to gaze into your eyes. It was genuine, happy, and unexpected. You leaned up to meet him, kissing his lips so that you could taste that happiness, slow, tender, something… deeper than you’d ever imagined with Mammon.

As you kissed, he slowly pressed inside you, stretching your walls beautifully, in the way that made you come apart, piece by piece with each thrust. You started out at a slow pace, each of your bodies enjoying the feel of one another, the brush of lips together, the deep breaths as you inhaled as one. But then you moaned into Mammon’s mouth, and that sparked a needier response, his thrusts deepening until he was completely enveloped. With agonizing slowness, he removed himself. Then the new rhythm began. With a quick snap of his hips, he shoved his cock deep inside you, and you felt his hips slam against yours. A sound ripped from your throat, something between a cry and a moan, and he greedily swallowed the sound every time he thrust, keeping his lips over your own.

Your arousal dripped onto the table as your body quivered beneath his. Normally this wouldn’t be enough to get you off, but my god had you been _craving_ exactly this, his hands all over your body, nails raking just the right places. You arched your back to meet his thrusts and he bucked into you faster, each movement sending you over the edge. You could feel your eyes rolling back in your head as you dug your nails into Mammon’s shoulders. 

You knew that the only thing you wanted on your lips was his name, so you began to whisper it under your breath like a mantra to ensure your undoing. As he caught onto what you were saying, he laughed, the sound filling the room with light and warmth. As his movements faltered, he kissed you once more, this time with his hand on your neck, holding you there as best as possible on the sweat-slicked table surface. 

The pressure of his thumb over your throat sent another wave of pleasure between your thighs and you cried out his name, clenching your walls around him. He groaned, thrusting just twice more before pulling his cock from your warmth, semen shooting out to coat your stomach. He pressed his dick into your thigh as he rode out his orgasm, his cock’s twitching enough to make you want another round. _Immediately._

You pulled him closer only to flip positions, this time with you on top. As you straddled his waist, you undid your bra, now drenched in sweat, as you eyed your prey hungrily. 

Mammon must have come down from his testosterone high since a new blush crept across his cheeks. “W-what are you doing?” he questioned, unable to stop his hands from resting on your hips despite the unsure tremor in his voice.

“I’m claiming what’s mine,” you answered simply, grinding down onto his member. His body twitched beneath yours, and he held his breath. “If you don’t object.”

“Never,” Mammon groaned, already gripping your hips in just the way you’d always imagined. 

“Good,” you said simply, Mammon’s smirk from earlier now on your face. “Because here’s my next command. You ready?”

You both soon found out that he couldn’t say no to you, even if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeek, I've never written in second person but I wanted to give it a try! Hope you all enjoy. I know I enjoy me some Mammon time, all the time. ;)


End file.
